


小飞机学习报告

by Zzzzinc



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzzzinc/pseuds/Zzzzinc
Summary: 寄信给韦茅斯的道森先生。
Relationships: Collins/Peter Dawson (Dunkirk)
Kudos: 1





	小飞机学习报告

道森太太拧开药瓶，往外倒了一大汤匙，黏糊糊的药水看起来让人很不好过。

“不！”彼得·道森试着拒绝，但妈妈已将汤匙递到他眼前来了。

又苦又甜。药剂令糖浆变得涩口。古怪的感触长久地留在喉部。彼得好像又变回小孩子了，他紧紧抓着装温开水的杯子，可怜兮兮地看着妈妈：“我一定不要再喝第二勺了。”

“最后一勺，宝贝。做个乖孩子。”妈妈也像变回了哄着幼小的他的那位年轻女士，言语和动作都温柔，但“你得吃药”是无疑的。

韦茅斯已近深冬，彼得在病里怀念起五月下旬。那时候真暖和啊，海水也不刺骨，红茶如果短时间被忘记，也能恰当地维持在最好的温度，不凉不烫。

五月原本也是他最不愿意告别的月份，他喜欢温和的夏季。然而近年没有一刻平静，他对五月的热情也减淡了，所以只是回忆起广泛的五月，不是细节明晰的1940年的这一个。

秋天虫声渐息，有的生命今年告别了，来年也再见不到了——彼得，你会记恨39年的九月吗？冬季北风砭肌，生病了还没有办法逃避妈妈的管教；东风再次回归，大地回暖，日夜逐渐均衡，但春寒料峭，天色晦明不定，白昼永远像是太短。

但五月，屏息凝神和怦然心动全在这里，在五月的海上。五月有柯林斯。

柯林斯回伦敦之后寄过两次信来，其中一次附有他和小喷火的合影。爸爸告诉彼得，柯林斯打开了航行灯。彼得原本没有看出，他从来没想过战斗机也会带有灯。但飞机要在天上飞，就必然伴随起落。夜间归航近地，或雾天在跑道上，飞行员能与塔台或地面指挥遥遥相呼。

就好像他们仍然好好地被联系在这片大地上。灯光语言让人不落寞。

彼得为这张相片挑了栗木的相框，把它和哥哥的飓风战机摆在一起。道森，那位懂飞的道森倚着飓风微笑，他是去年的秋虫。

飓风的机身上做了涂装，喷火还没有。柯林斯某天也会写些什么吗？

他其实挺难想象柯林斯居然是和机械工业联系得那么紧密的人。这位老派绅士不应该更属于狄更斯的十九世纪吗？或更早更早，像是文艺复兴的那些年份。

但他寄来的的的确确是普通的信件，朴朴素素用胶水封着口。

第一封信最有意思，收件人栏他填了“寄给韦茅斯的道森一家，这家人有一艘月光石号游艇；多赛特郡”。

他没有道森家的地址，一心想着写封信去，只好选了这样唐突又赌运的方法。会被退信吗？他一定也这样地担心过了。

但哪怕这样，信也辗转寄到了。彼得为战争中人文的一面酸了鼻子，也试着往空军基地回信。

第二趟信分了两封，分别寄给彼得、道森先生与太太。但在它们来之前，寄信人反而先到了。“我临时有假期，所以来看望我的救命恩人。“

顺便拦截其中一封信，这半句他没说。当然了，到他再离开的时候，信也没拦到。

那天清晨他们走路去火车站。彼得站在人行道台阶上，这样他们就一样高了。海雾立即起来，漫到岸上。车站的调度室变得隐约。雾气又消散的时候，飞行员要乘的班次也鸣笛了。

”再见吧，彼得。“柯林斯同他握手。

第二封信里是这样说的：“我用苏格兰故乡的蓝天和绿地来比拟你。”

这真是……彼得一时想不出词来，只觉得脸颊发烫。他注意到柯林斯称呼他“我的朋友”，这又显出他亲切可爱的一面。不，偶尔没收住的“小子”除外。

允许我吻你。

唔，好吧。

糖浆不能帮助彼得好转，是他自身的免疫系统在努力。还有意志力！他热切地期盼在年前好起来。（但妈妈坚持吃药也起了作用。）

“你也想念他吗，彼得？他应该寄了信来。”爸爸在读报纸。

是的，他应该寄了信来。可怎么还不来呢？

彼得安慰自己，他是狄更斯的柯林斯，那个时代电报还贵到离谱呢。邮差们大冬天里需要冒着风雪，提着油灯，赶着马车送信。人们不容易联系得上。

今年圣诞，妈妈照着不知道哪里来的图鉴，织给彼得一件带有企鹅纹样的毛衣。

“穿上它就不会再着凉啦，我的小企鹅。”

四零年眼看快要结束，却还没有柯林斯的信来。但他应该寄了信来！彼得小孩子的一面又现出来了：他许了圣诞愿望，还把一只色彩鲜艳的袜子挂上了邮箱。

反正明年说近不近，说远不远，韦茅斯的海港也永远不会封冻，柯林斯明年来也行。他双手合十，这样想道。


End file.
